


Late Night Shenanigans

by MonUniLight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonUniLight/pseuds/MonUniLight
Summary: Finding time to spend with your boyfriend has been very difficult, so he decides to surprise you at an odd hour with an odd request.





	Late Night Shenanigans

You were dreaming deeply when you started to faintly hear “Pinwheel” playing. Then you started to hear the buzzing along with the song. That’s when you were ripped out of your sleep and realized your phone was going off. Specifically, your boyfriend was calling you.

“It’s 3 am, Joshua, this better be important.” You groaned, your voice still full of sleep.

You could hear him chuckle. “I need you to open your door.”

“Why?”

“To let me in.”

“Why are you here right now though?” You made no move to get up, your groggy mind confused and refusing to believe he was actually here. He was supposed to be busy with comeback preparations, you hadn’t even seen him for a full week now.

“I want to make cupcakes.”

This did not help clear up the confusion. “Are you drunk right now?”

“No, Y/N.” He sighed, amusement heavy in his voice. “Please just come let me in.”

You nodded, not realizing that he couldn’t see your response through the phone, but slowly moving to get out of bed. You padded down the hall to your door, just cracking it when you got there to look outside.

Sure enough, Joshua was standing there with a bag in either hand and a big smile on his face.

“I’m really happy to see you sweetie, but why?” You muttered, letting him into your apartment. He went and set down his bags, then swiftly wrapped you in a hug.

“I missed you too much, and this was the only free time I had. Also, I’ve been craving sweets, and you’re the best baker I know.”

“We both know that is a lie.” You said with an eye roll. “But I will admit this is kind of adorable. Even if I am missing sleep for it.”

He beamed at this, obviously proud of himself. “Let’s get baking then!”

He pulled out his phone to look at the recipe. It was just simple chocolate cupcakes (your favorite) with buttercream frosting (his favorite). You let him begin on the batter while you started on the frosting, but that didn’t last long.

“Uh, Y/N, did I mess something up?” Joshua’s voice was a bit worried as he called you over. You went and looked in his bowl and knew immediately he had to have skipped a step.

“You used cold butter, didn’t you?” He nodded sheepishly, his mouth set in a distraught frown. “That’s the problem. Let’s restart.”

You hated the look on his face as you dumped his batter, but you gave him a little side hug as reassurance. When you restarted the batter, you just talked him through the recipe step-by-step.

“Can you see if I have this mixed enough?” He asked once he had all the dry ingredients together. When you bent over the bowl to look, his hand flicked a bit of flour at your face.

“Joshua!” You cried, batting at him. He was chuckling as you did, easily blocking your hands. “You brat, finish it yourself.”

“Awe, what if I mess up again?” He whined, using his cuteness against you.

“Then you’ll have bad cupcakes.” You stuck your tongue out at him and turned back to finish the frosting. You could hear him muttering something about you being rude as he mixed everything together, which made you smile a bit. He was such a goofball.

When you finished the frosting, you asked Joshua to come taste it. You were determined to pay him back. You held out your finger with a bit of frosting for him to taste, but when he did you came up with a dollop of frosting in your other hand and smeared it across the side of his face.

His eyes grew wide as he realized what you did, then his face split into the widest smile you had ever seen. “You are so going to pay for that.” He lunged and grabbed you, picking you up and walking over to the bowl of batter.

“No, Joshua, put me down!” You screeched, fighting helplessly against his hold on you. He was able to hold you against him with one hand as the other reached into the batter, grabbing a big, messy handful that came straight for your face. “Jooooosh!”

You wiped off as much as you could with your hand, then turned and tried to throw it back in his face. He ducked out of the way, making your shot stray to the cabinet behind him. He was laughing like crazy at this point.

You knew you would regret having to clean it up later, but you grabbed another bit of batter from the bowl and lunged for him. You managed to reach your hand to spread it from the back of his neck to his jaw, your turn to laugh at him.

“Ok, ok, let’s call it a draw before we’re out of batter.” He said, holding his hands up in surrender while still laughing a bit.

“Fine,” You nodded, smiling as you two set back to work.

You ended up with only enough batter to make 6 cupcakes, but that also meant they would bake a bit faster. While they baked, you and Joshua went into the bathroom to clean off the batter.

After they were cooled, you two began to frost the cupcakes. Yours turned out decent, but Joshua’s looked a little sad and lopsided. “Why did you let me try?” He mumbled, looking between his frosted ones and yours.

You grabbed one of his, already pulling off the wrapper. “It doesn’t matter how they look, they’re all going to be delicious.”

His lips quirked up as he looked at you. “Thank you for being so amazing. I know I haven’t been around a lot because of work, but I’m so thankful for you.”

“It is way too early in the morning to be getting this mushy.” You sighed, leaning into him for a tight hug. “Now eat your cupcakes you wanted so badly.”


End file.
